Patent Literatures 1-3 (PLT1-3) disclose charge controllers which supplies and charges electric power to a battery on a vehicle. Disclosed technologies provide data communication between the vehicle and an information system via an electric connection which relates to the charging. For example, the technologies disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 may supply information relating to devices on the vehicle to an external information system.